


Bucky's Nightmare

by LittleMissLexi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pet Names, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLexi/pseuds/LittleMissLexi
Summary: After a nightmare, Bucky goes to Steve, seeking comfort.





	Bucky's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time ever publishing something I've written so sorry if it sucks

"Hey Stevie?" Bucky's quiet voice rang out in the dark bedroom. 

"What is it, baby?" Came Steve's sleepy response. 

"I um... I had a- I had the dream. Can I- would it be okay if I slept in here with you?" 

In the darkness, Steve could make out the shape of Bucky, curling in on himself and visibly shaking. "Come here, love. Can I turn on a light?" 

"Kay." 

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Steve stood up and turned on a light, biting his lip when he heard Bucky whimper. "Come in here. Let's clean you up and we can go back to bed." 

Bucky finally walked into the room and into Steve's open arms. "No shower. Please?" 

Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around Bucky tightly. "Ok baby. What if I get a washcloth and clean you up like that?" He whispered, petting Bucky's sweaty hair out of his face. 

Bucky nodded and grabbed Steve's shirt sleeve. "Don't go. Please don't leave me." He whimpered, closing his eyes. 

"I'll never leave you baby. I promise. Please look at-" Steve was cut off by Bucky shaking his head hard. "Why not love?" 

"If I open my eyes, you'll disappear." He cried softly. 

Eventually, Steve was able to coax Bucky into sitting on the sink and quickly undressed him with gentle touches. "There we go. I'm right here baby." He kept up a steady stream of love and affection even when his words were drowned out by heaving sobs. "I'm going to wash your face first okay? Is the water too cold?" 

Bucky reached out slowly and touched the damp washcloth before nodding. "Cold." 

Steve pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's cheek and smiled. "I'll fix the water. Thank you for telling me sweetheart." Bucky felt his cheeks heat up and hid his face in Steve's chest, which allowed him to watch the hands that were cleaning him. 

After a moment, Bucky broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I'm not worth all of this." He mumbled, eyes still on Steve's hands. 

Steve put the washcloth down and cupped Bucky's cheeks gently, pressing their foreheads together and smiling when Bucky nuzzled at his temple. "You are worth all of the good things in the world baby. You are more than your past and I wish I could give you the world." He wiped the fresh tears off of Bucky's face. "Why are you crying love?" 

"Why do you put up with me?" Bucky sobbed, holding onto Steve. 

"Because you taught me how to love. You are my everything and you're it for me. There's no one else in the world that I would ever want to spend my life with." Steve smiled softly and pressed kisses over every part of Bucky that he could reach. 

Bucky grabbed at Steve's bicep in a hold so tight it was sure to leave bruises, while the metal hand simply twisted itself into Steve's shirt. Steve remained silent as Bucky sobbed into his shoulder, occasionally mouthing how much he loved Steve. 

When Bucky finally relaxed, Steve dressed him in a large sweater and held him close. “Come on, baby. Let's go to bed.” He whispered with a small smile. 

“Could we cuddle? Please?” Bucky held tighter to Steve, looking down with a body language that expected rejection. 

Steve gently lifted Bucky's chin and smiled more. “Anything for you, sweetheart. Wrap your legs around me and I'll carry you.” 

“I can walk.” Bucky chewed on his lip nervously. 

“I know you can, baby, but I like carrying you. Is that okay?” Steve rubbed Bucky's thighs gently, waiting for a response. When Bucky nodded, Steve lifted him with ease, walking to the bed slowly and laying his boyfriend down and laying next to him, moving so that Bucky was practically on top of him. “Good?” 

“I love you Stevie.” Bucky nuzzled at Steve's neck with a small blush on his cheeks. 

“I love you so much baby.” Steve whispered before they both drifted to sleep. 

“Hey Stevie?” Bucky whispered, about three hours later. 

“What is it love?” 

“You're real, right?” 

Steve sat up and kissed Bucky. “I'm always going to be here. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to send me requests or any kind of grammar mistakes that I didn't catch! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @stuckywriting


End file.
